Time Traveling Woes
by Rockinrollchika
Summary: Insane Secret Santa story for Wimpzilla! I think I got the title from something else subconciously. When Mario and the gang discover a time machine, what madness will ensue? I apologize for any and all OOC-ness in the characters, I'm not very Mario-savvy.


So... Prepare for insanity! I don't own any characters except for the future people. Those are sorta mine... I think...

Also, I apologize if the way I have Mario and Luigi talk annoys you, or if I got anything else horribly wrong. Feel free to criticize, as per usual.

* * *

DOUBLE LINE TO START STORY

* * *

It was incredible. It was ingenious. It was innovative. It would change life as we know it for good! But most importantly, it was shiny.

"What-a could this a-possibly be?" asked a mystified Mario.

"Look!" shouted the -surprisingly- undetained Peach. "A note!"

_'Hello, whoever finds this! I have recently received a newer model, so I decided to donate this old time machine to charity. But it's so primitive that even the charities won't accept it. So, because I have nothing else to do with it, I have sent it back in time to a place where these antiques are good as new! Please enjoy it!_

_~Your future friend, Nebork875'_

"Well that was convenient," remarked Toad.

Suddenly, Bowser jumped out of nowhere. "Ahahahahahaha! I have you now, princess!" he shouted.

"No!" Mario jumped and tried to save his princess, but was just a second too late. Bowser cackled again as he ran away, a screaming Peach over his shoulder. Mario punched the ground. "Well, it-a seems that the only option is-a the racing."

"What about using the time machine?" suggested Yoshi.

"Wha?" came Mario's intelligent response.

"Just go back a few seconds, stop Bowser, and come back to the future. Simple."

"Huh, that-a might-a work-a..." Mario started as he was shoved into the machine.

"Alright, let's-a see how this-a works..." muttered Luigi, observing the control panel on the side. "Oh, I a-see. This-a screen shows-a the time-a, and this-a one shows-a where it's-a headed." He quickly entered the desired time and sent his brother to the past...

{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}

"Well that was convenient," remarked Toad.

Suddenly, Bowser jumped out of nowhere. "Ahahahahahaha! I have you now, princess!" he shouted.

"No!" Mario jumped and tried to save his princess, but was shocked to see that he had already done so.

"And-a don't-a come-a back-a, ya hear-a?" the other Mario shouted. Bowser, confused and slightly disturbed at the sight of two Marios, turned and ran off.

"I've-a got you, princess." he assured the girl in his arms.

"I'm a little confused..." Peach remarked, looking from one Mario to the other.

"I've-a come-a from-a the future. To save-a the princess. And-a now I should go back-a." Future Mario set the princess down and stepped back into the time machine (the one on the right) and hit the blinking red button that sent him back to the future.

"Well that was odd..." remarked Yoshi. The others just nodded.

"Lets go play tennis!" suggested Daisy.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted.

{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}

Mario stepped out of the time machine, now in his proper time, and looked around at his friends. There was Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, but wait-

"Where is-a Peach-a?" he quickly asked his companions.

"I thought she would be with you!" Daisy cried, looking horribly shaken.

"I've-a got it!" Luigi suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Mario would have-a never gone-a back in time-a if-a Peach-a was-a safe-a. Nothing-a happened."

"But I-a saved her, why isn't she-a here-a now?"

"Maybe we created a separate universe!" cried Daisy.

"Is that possible?" Toad asked.

"It's the only explanation." Yoshi decided.

"But what about-a Peach-a?" Mario yelled.

"I guess we have to go race for-" but Toad's guess was cut short by a rumbling deep within the earth.

"Wh-wha-wha-what's hap-happen-happening?" cried Daisy... Again. She cries a lot...

"The universe is collapsing!" Yoshi cried hysterically.

"Is that even possible?" asked Toad when the shaking stopped.

"Yes, it is." a booming voice called from nowhere. "In fact, it is what has happened here."

"Wh-who are-a you?" a frightened Mario asked.

"I am the narrator."

"We have a narrator?" asked Daisy.

"You do now. And I am informing you that the universe is collapsing."

"Wait-a, a narrator wouldn't-a fit in this-a series." Luigi exclaimed.

"Fine." huffed the voice of the narrator. "Have it your way."

"Is-a he-a gone?" asked Mario.

"I guess..." mumbled Toad.

Yoshi glanced around. "So... Now what?"

"We could..." *BOOM!*

An explosion far off in the distance interrupted daisy. "Oh yeah, the universe is collapsing." she remarked. "What are we supposed to do when that happens?"

"Say all the things we always meant to but never did?"

"Empty the bank vault to feel successful?"

"Eat a lot?"

"Run?"

The group agreed that the last option was the best, and took off towards-

"Where-a the heck-a are we going?" Luigi asked.

"Um, we could-a go-a to the other-a universe." Mario decided.

"But what about Peach?" asked Daisy.

"Here I am!" she called. "Bowser's castle collapsed when the earthquake hit, so I just walked out!"

"Princess," Mario exclaimed. "You've-a saved yourself-a! I'm-a so proud!"

"Yeah, great. Universe collapsing! Into the time machine!" cried Toad.

The entire group somehow fit into the time machine and Yoshi hit some buttons. "Everyone cross your fingers!" he called as he pushed the red button.

{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}{{SWISH TIME TRAVEL}}

A light flashed and suddenly the group found themselves in a dense jungle. A brontosaurus raised its head. "I may have miscalculated..." Yoshi admitted, pressing some more buttons. A light flashed again.

{{SWISH TIME TRAVE-

"Hey! I didn't push the big red button yet!"

{{NEVER MIND}}

"Come out with your hands up!" called a voice over a loudspeaker. The group looked at each other nervously before exiting one by one. They noticed a time machine much like their own, only with a blinking red and blue light on top.

"Yes officer?" asked Peach.

"May I ask who was controlling this time machine?" the officer wearing a nametag marked "Steven" asked.

Yoshi found himself being pushed forward. "M-me, officer." he mumbled.

"Are you aware that you are in a no-travel zone mister..."

"Yoshi, sir."

"Right. Now I'm going to have to see your license, registration, a doctor's notes saying you are in condition to travel, and your home time card."

"I-I don't have any of that." Yoshi had to admit.

"Well, if you can tell ms where and when those are we can go look at them..."

"I don't have them anywhere. I didn't even know I needed those."

Steven sputtered. "What time do you come from?" he yelled.

"2010, sir." Daisy answered. Steven looked shocked.

"How did you get your hands on a time machine? That's illegal! I'm going to have to take you all in for premature traveling. And whoever is responsible for supplying this machine."

"We-a have a note-a sir." Mario informed the officer as Luigi removed the object from his pocket.

"I should have known." Steven commented after he read the note. "The force has been trying to catch this guy for years. Been tracking him through over 10 millennia."

"So... We aren't in trouble?" Toad had to ask.

"No, tell me where exactly you're from and I'll get you there in a jiffy."

"But-a we don't-a want to go back-a." Luigi pointed out. "The-a universe is collapsing-a."

"Well I can have Universal Reconstruction on that in a wink, just tell me when and where."

After a few minutes, all information had been passed on to Universal Reconstruction and the time machine was ready to go.

"Alright," Steven addressed them one last time. "I have this machine set to drop you off in your time, wait for twenty seconds, and come back to the Interdimensional Station. That means that when it stops, you need to get out as quickly as possible. Do you understand?" The group nodded collectively. "Alright. Hopefully I won't wind up seeing you again."

And with that, a button was pushed and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

"And that is why you should never play around with a time machine." an elderly man explained, tucking his grandson into bed.

"Grandpa?" the boy called as the man was about to exit the room, triggering night-mode and preparing the boy's clothing for the next day.

"Yes, Xinary?"

"That was a stupid story."

"Go to bed, Xinary."

* * *

DOUBLE LINE TO END STORY

* * *

So, yeah... Merry Belated Christmas, Wimp! Hope ya don't hate it _too_ much!


End file.
